Lab Rats - God's Not Dead
by APU FAN007
Summary: College freshmen and devout Christian Chase Davenport finds himself challenged by the assertive and argumentative Professor Koch, a philosophy teacher when he refuses to sign a paper saying that "God is dead" so the professor assigns him a daunting task to prove the existence of God. If he succeeds then he'll get to stay in the class, if not, he will flunk and lose everything
1. First Days And First Challeges

hey Fanfictioners! I hope your having a great presidents day! today is the anniversary of when I first started writing for fanfiction, so Yay me! as an anniversary gift to you, I have written this story based off the new movie called "God's Not Dead" which is coming out in March! :) I know I base a lot of my stories off of movies but they are movies I love! :-) I want to thank all the authors and followers who favorite me and follow me, thank you so much! love you guys! and I would also like to thank all the people who review my stories and give me their honest thoughts, love you guys too! you mean a lot to me! :) so kick back and relax, and enjoy this story, I am open to anything you have to say! please tell me what you think :) but no flames! Enjoy! Happy Anniversary! - Your Author APUFAN007

* * *

Lab Rats – God's Not Dead

Chase's POV

"Bree, Chase!" called Mr. Davenport

"We're coming!" I yelled back

It was our first day at the Mission Creek College and Mr. Davenport wanted to make sure we weren't going to be late… I grab my note books and what I thought I needed for the first day of school. Of course I am the smartest teenager in the world, but I have never been to college. We left and Mr. Davenport drove us over to the school.

"Have a great day at school!" says Mr. Davenport

Bree, Adam, Leo and I climbed out of the car and went to where we were supposed to sign in to get our school IDs, class schedules and maps of the campus.

"Name?" asked the volunteer

"Chase Davenport" I answer

"Here is your ID, you use it as a key to get into your classes, it also helps the professors so they know how many students are going to attend" says the volunteer

She hands me the ID connected to a lanyard, I slip it around my neck...

"And here's your schedule and a map of the campus. You're all set" says the volunteer

I look at my schedule to see what my first class is...

"Thank you. Just one question, so my first class is philosophy?" I ask

"Yes, and you might want to think about getting another professor"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad"

"Think of the Roman coliseum, people cheering for your death"

"Wow, that bad. Thanks for your help"

I walk to my first class which is near the science lab... this is going to be interesting, is the professor going to be really that bad? Maybe she was just toying with me, it can't be that bad... I swipe my ID card and walk in to class, it's so big and spacey... I find a seat three rows from the top. More people come in and take their seats as the professor walks in...

"I am Professor Koch, and this is philosophy 1037" says the professor

He starts reading names off the dry board.

"Does anyone know what these people have in common?" asks the professor

"That their all dead" says a boy in the front row...

The class laughs...

"No. What they all have in common is that they are all atheists. The word atheist, if you did not know means agnostic, humanist or free thinker. Now what I want to ask you is with your permission, we skip senseless debate altogether and jump to the conclusion that all sophomores already know is that there is no God. By skipping this, you will spare me all long lecture and it will help you because for most students that is their lowest grade." "So if you would sign the papers I have just passed out with three simple words 'God is dead' with your signature on the bottom, we can skip this part of the class" explains Professor Koch

I stare the paper in front of me, I can't sign this it would go against what I believe in. I watch as everyone else signs it. The professor who is collecting the papers, walks up to me...

"Is there something wrong Mr. Uh um- -..." Professor Koch asks

"Davenport. Chase Davenport" I say

"Alright, is there something wrong Mr. Davenport?"

"I can't do what you want, I'm a Christian"

"Well after this you can pray to your God if you wish to but in this class you do what is required. I have no interest in what you outside here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Okay then Mr. Davenport, if you can't admit that God is dead then you are going to have to prove to everyone in this class that he is not dead. If you fail, which you shall, you will flunk this class losing half of your grade which doesn't put you in a good position for your next semester here." "But if you succeed then I will let you stay." Explains Professor Koch

"Who is to determine that I would fail?"

"Well me of course, it will take a lot of convincing for you to pass this. But if you do change your mind and sign the paper then I will forget this ever happened."

"I'll take your challenge"

The rest of my day went pretty well, I finished my classes and then waited with Adam, Bree and Leo for Mr. Davenport to arrive... it felt so weird that my professors would call me 'Mr. Davenport' it just didn't feel right, it felt really weird..

"I love college, we get to sit in an awesome air conditioned room and learn about dead people" says Adam

"Adam they are not- -…. Never mind" Bree says

"How was your day Chase?" asks Leo

"Alright, I have to prove that God's not dead to the whole class or I will fail this whole semester. How about you?" I ask

"Fine. Wow, you're in a tough spot" says Leo

"Yeah, you're telling me" I say

Mr. Davenport pulls up and we get in the car... as we are on our way home, I start to think of how I am going to convince the whole class plus my stubborn professor that God is not dead? What if I fail? I can't fail, I've only just started and if I do, I'll have to do it all over again... but I'm the smartest teenager in the world, I'm sure I could think of something with God's help..

"and now I will turn the class over to Mr. Davenport who will try to give us a convincing lecture about how God is not dead" says Professor Koch

The time has come, I hope I can do this... I have 3 class sessions to convince the class and teacher that God's not dead. Jesus please help me. I walk up to the podium and set up my laptop... I clear my throat and begin my lecture...

"Atheists say that no one can prove that God exists and they are right. Uh, but I say that no one can disprove that he exists" I explain...

As I was about to say something I accidently knocked down a book and binder off the podium which made a loud crack! The class laughed at me, I picked the book and binder back up and set it back on the podium... I continued my speech, projecting pictures on to the big screen...

"So the only way to debate this issue is to look at the available evidence and that's what we are going to do. We're going to put God on trial, with Professor Koch as the judge, me as the defendant and you as the Jewry" I explain

I go on my lecture, showing more slides and pictures...

"Most cosmologists believe that the earth or world was created in ¾ of a second which we know as the big bang. And if that were true, then the words God uttered in Genesis 1:3 'Let there be light' would have really worked in order for us to even have the big bang. And because when God speaks, everything listens. The earth listens, sometimes people listen." I explain

I had gone on more about how God can exist and some of the class was agreeing with me. And of course my professor didn't like that. I know he didn't like it because when I was walking out of the hallway few steps from exiting, he practically shoved me against the wall.

"You think you're smarter than me Davenport? Do not try and humiliate me in front of the class. You think I won't have an answer to all your questions and so called 'True Facts' you are wrong. When we are in the class room, there is a God and I'm him" says Professor Koch

I am caught off guard and don't actually know what to say... come on Chase! You're the smartest teenager in the world! Think of something!

"We'll see about that" I stutter

"Yeah, we will" Professor says

He walks out the door with anger... we'll see about that? Seriously? That was the only line I could come up with? I am not good under pressure. I mean I used to be, like when we do missions, I'm good. But we hardly do them, so there's really no reason for me to be good. I do my other classes, which seem easier than the class that I have to give a lecture to. I sit and wait with Bree, and Leo. Adam stopped coming on the 4th day we were here, so Mr. Davenport let him do college from home. That's if he even knows how to work the computer, I'm surprised he actually graduated high school.

* * *

**how was that for the first chapter? too much? Sorry! review and tell me :)**


	2. Decisions And Weekends

hey fanfictioners! thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you love the story :) I've been kind of busy lately but I had some spare time to post this next chapter, so hope you enjoy it :-) Reviews are appreciated! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

**Last Week On Lab Rats - God's Not Dead...**

when I was walking out of the hallway few steps from exiting, he practically shoved me against the wall.

"You think you're smarter than me Davenport? Do not try and humiliate me in front of the class. You think I won't have an answer to all your questions and so called 'True Facts' you are wrong. When we are in the class room, there is a God and I'm him" says Professor Koch

I am caught off guard and don't actually know what to say... come on Chase! You're the smartest teenager in the world! Think of something!

"We'll see about that" I stutter

"Yeah, we will" Professor says

He walks out the door with anger... we'll see about that? Seriously? That was the only line I could come up with? I am not good under pressure. I mean I used to be, like when we do missions, I'm good. But we hardly do them, so there's really no reason for me to be good. I do my other classes, which seem easier than the class that I have to give a lecture to. I sit and wait with Bree, and Leo. Adam stopped coming on the 4th day we were here, so Mr. Davenport let him do college from home. That's if he even knows how to work the computer, I'm surprised he actually graduated high school.

**Now Continuing This Week...**

"So how was your lecture today?" Bree asks

"It was okay, I got some of the class to agree with me. I just need to work a little harder to get the whole class and a lot harder to get it through to my professor." I say

"You don't have to do this you know, there are other options" Bree says

"Like what? Signing the paper? I'm not going to do that" I protest

"The answer is simple just drop the class" Leo says

"Leo's right, just drop the class" Bree says

Before I have a chance to answer, Mr. Davenport pulls up and we get into the car...

"It's a good idea Chase, so you won't have to sign or do anything" Bree says

"What's going on?" Mr. Davenport asks

"Chase's professor wants all his students to sign the paper saying 'God is dead' in order to get a passing grade. So Chase refused to sign it and now the professor is challenging him to prove that God is not dead" Bree explains

"And he's not getting much people agreeing with him so we think he should drop the class, so he won't lose half of his grade" Leo says

"Wow, that's tough. Well Chase, you can drop the class if you want so you won't have to sign or do whatever, we're rich so I could easily enroll you another school" says Mr. Davenport

"But I feel like this is something God wants me to do. What happens when another Christian teenager goes to college and goes through the same thing? I want to be an example for them, so they can do the same thing I did. Not just give up or drop it but to prove something. I just can't turn away from it" I say

"Well if this is something you want to do, then go for it. By all means, do what you need to do" Mr. Davenport says

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Chase." Bree says

We reach home and get to our homework... Bree and Leo work on their homework in the living room on the couch, while me and Adam are in the lab doing our homework. He's on the computer doing something, and I'm on one of the desks trying to finish my work.

"Adam would you turn that down? I'm trying to focus here" I snap at him

"Fine… what are you doing anyway?" Adam asks

"Trying to prove something to my whole class and professor" I answer

"Oh so you're trying to prove that you're not short?" Adam jokes

I slam the book closed and put my stuff back in my back pack...

"If you're not going to shut up, then I'll just leave" I say

"Good. Now I can pump up my jam" Adam says

I walk out of the lab and into the kitchen... Bree and Leo were still working on their homework by the couch so I just set my stuff on the counter and work.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Tasha asks

"Good" Leo answers

"Fine" Bree answers

"How about you Chase?" Tasha asks

"It was okay, things are going alright" I say

"Good for you. I'm gonna get some dinner, is pizza okay for everyone?" Tasha asks

"Yeah" Bree and Leo say

"Sure" I say

"Alright, I'll be back then" Tasha says as she leaves...

When Tasha comes back from the pizza place, we all sit on the couch and eat dinner... thank God the next day is Saturday, so I'll have the whole weekend to prepare for my last lecture session.

* * *

**how was that? not too long right? :) do you think Chase will ever use his bionics? should he? review below and answer! :-D**


	3. Arguments And Meeting A Girl

**hey Fanfictioners! thanks so much for your fast reply :) here is what you have asked for, in the Bible it says that if you ask for something, it shall be given to you. so here what you've been waiting for! :-) Enjoy! Please read and review! -Author APUFAN007**

**also I'm introducing a new character :-D**

**Tilly Carlson (My OC)**

**Enjoy her!**

* * *

**Last Week On Lab Rats - God's Not Dead...**

I walk out of the lab and into the kitchen... Bree and Leo were still working on their homework by the couch so I just set my stuff on the counter and work.

"Hey guys, how was school?" Tasha asks

"Good" Leo answers

"Fine" Bree answers

"How about you Chase?" Tasha asks

"It was okay, things are going alright" I say

"Good for you. I'm gonna get some dinner, is pizza okay for everyone?" Tasha asks

"Yeah" Bree and Leo say

"Sure" I say

"Alright, I'll be back then" Tasha says as she leaves...

When Tasha comes back from the pizza place, we all sit on the couch and eat dinner... thank God the next day is Saturday, so I'll have the whole weekend to prepare for my last lecture session.

**Now Continuing This Week On Lab Rats - God's Not Dead...**

"Chase! Time to go!" Mr. Davenport yells on a bright Monday morning...

"I'm coming!" I yell back

"Come on, Leo and Bree are already in the car" Mr. Davenport says

"Sorry, I was just getting my stuff ready for today" I say

We get in the car and drive to school...

"Hope your lecture works" Mr. Davenport says

"Me too" I say

Mr. Davenport drives away... now it's time to face my class. Bree and Leo wave at me as they walk to their classes and I wave back as I walk to mine... I swipe my ID and walk into the class to my seat. The professor walks in and shares some things, reads stuff off the board and then announces me to the podium. Instead of going to the podium, I set up my stuff where the dry board is. And that is where I start my lecture. Beginning with facts, connecting to the Bible, showing how it all makes sense... I actually think I'm making progress, because the class is starting to believe me.

But just before things start to go well, the professor went up to the podium and started talking about other things that were going against what I was trying to prove but his facts were true too. So the only thing left I thought would prove a point would be to use my bionics. So I drop one of my binders on the floor on purpose, the class gasps at the loud noise it makes when it hits the ground. I use one of my multicellular bionics to pick it up and place it on the table. Everyone is amazed by it.

"Now how can you prove that I did that without using a rope or anything useful around here to pick it up? Just because you can't see the rope, doesn't mean it's not really there. It could be there, just like God could be here, only we can't see him. But that's doesn't necessarily mean he's dead. I think God is alive and all we have to do is believe." "All it boils down to a choice to believe or don't believe, but the ones that do believe freely will live with him forever." I explain

"So you're says it's all comes to a choice? To believe that God is there or not?" asks the professor

"Yes, that's all it's ever been. The only thing between your position and my position is that you take away their choice, you demand that they circle the box 'I don't believe' instead of letting them choose" I say

"That's because I want to spare them from getting into your cult and mind viruses" says the professor

"So you think religion is a sickness?" I ask

"Yes, it creeps into your lives and homes, takes over people's minds and emotions. And Christianity is the worse virus of all" says Professor Koch

I am quiet for a while... do people really think that way about Christianity? It's not really that bad, it's good. Why is Professor Koch so against it? I wanted to ask him that but instead I thought I would make a point to the class first.

"We all see here that Professor Koch is clearly an atheist, he doesn't believe in anything. But say he were to give a test to us and I suppose ably cheated, he would come out and act like he's a Christian saying that cheating is wrong and that I should know that already. But what point does he have if he's not a Christian?" I ask the class

"Why don't you admit it? You just want ensnare them in your primitive superstition!" Professor Koch protests

"What I want is for them to make their own choice, that what God wants!" I argue

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy failing you" says the professor

"Well who are you really looking to fail professor? An ordinary teenager like me or God?" I ask

Professor Koch looks at me with anger yet with sadness in his eyes. He turns to the class.

"That will be it for today; we'll continue this on Tomorrow. Class dismissed" says the professor

The students begin to clean up their stuff and leave... I walk back to the table and clean up my stuff, and eventually leave.

I stop at the library to get some books and return some back. As I was looking through books one of the students in my class comes up to me.

"Hey" she says

"Hi." I respond

"I'm Tilly" she introduces herself...

I smile and walk over to an empty desk and lay out the books I found. She follows me and sits right across the table.

"So I thought your lecture today was convincing. You must be really close to this 'God'." She says

"Yeah, I am. I think of Jesus as my friend" I respond

"You think Jesus is God?" Tilly asks

"Yes, and I don't want to disappoint him. To me, he's not dead and I don't want anyone in class to get talked out of believing him just because our professor thinks they should" I answer still looking at my books...

"Oh well, I hope it works. I'd like to hear more of this stuff, see you around" she says as she gets up and starts to leave...

I look up from my books and stand up to call her back...

"Tilly wait" I call at her...

She stops and turns to me...

"Yeah?" she asks

"Wanna hang out sometime? Maybe I could share some more things with you" I say

"I'd like that." She says

She smiles and then walks out of the library...

Oh my goodness! Did I just ask a girl out?! I can't believe I just did that, what was I thinking? I pack the books into by backpack and walk to the bus stop where I see Bree and Leo waiting.

"Where were you Chase?" asks Bree

"At the library" I answer

"What are you doing there? You already have a bionic mind full of knowledge" Leo says

"I know, but the library is fun to look in" I say

Mr. Davenport arrives and we get in the car...

* * *

**wow! what an argument! :) looks like Chase won that one! and I hope you like my OC character! what do you think will happen next? **


	4. Glitches And Becoming Friends

**hey Fanfictioners! hope you had a great week! mine has been packed with so much things but I was able to squeeze this chapter in my daily plan :) I'm never too busy for you guys of course! you mean a lot to me! so here's the next chapter! looks like things are heating up for Chase, do you think he can handle the stress and pressure? read and find out! Please and review! -Author**

* * *

**Last Week On Lab Rats - God's Not Dead... **

I look up from my books and stand up to call her back...

"Tilly wait" I call at her...

She stops and turns to me...

"Yeah?" she asks

"Wanna hang out sometime? Maybe I could share some more things with you" I say

"I'd like that." She says

She smiles and then walks out of the library...

Oh my goodness! Did I just ask a girl out?! I can't believe I just did that, what was I thinking? I pack the books into by backpack and walk to the bus stop where I see Bree and Leo waiting.

"Where were you Chase?" asks Bree

"At the library" I answer

"What are you doing there? You already have a bionic mind full of knowledge" Leo says

"I know, but the library is fun to look in" I say

Mr. Davenport arrives and we get in the car...

**Now Continuing This Week On Lab Rats - God's Not Dead...**

"How was your lecture?" asks Mr. Davenport

"Okay. I got into an argument with my professor but the class is slowly being convinced, one girl in my class came up to me and said that she's getting convinced" I answer

"Good. Keep up the great work" says Mr. Davenport

"Wow, maybe you do know what you are doing" says Bree

We finally get home and finish our homework. Adam and Leo watched TV as Bree and Tasha were doing something in the kitchen and I worked on my project some more on the dining table. I took a break for dinner but then tried to get back to work, but Adam and Leo were too loud so I finished my project in the lab. My last day of my sessions ends tomorrow, I hope this will work. It has to work.

Here came Tuesday morning, and I knew I was ready for this but my nerves weren't. I started glitching as I made my way to class, but as I entered the building a bell rang. I collapsed to the ground in pain of my ears. It felt like forever when it finally stopped. The last thing I remember before passing out was Tilly running toward me. When I woke up, I realized I was in the lab. I tried to sit up but I became aware of the pounding in my head causing me to lie back down. My head won't stop ringing, my ears still hurt and I can't seem to think straight.

Mr. Davenport notices that I'm awake and smiles at me.

"Hey, look who's finally awake" says Mr. Davenport

Bree and Leo walk up to me..

"how you feeling?" Mr. Davenport asks

"my head hurts… A-And my ears" I stutter

"that's normal, it will be hurting for a while but you'll be fine" Mr. Davenport explains

"W-What h-happened? How did I get here?" I ask

"Your classmate found you and she told the professor and he called Mr. Davenport. When we heard about it me and Leo rushed home to see if you were okay" Bree explained

"ooh" I muttered

"All that studying plus the nervousness was too much for your bionics, you had an overload of emotion and information." Says Mr. Davenport

"But the good news is that your professor has given you another chance to do your last session lecture thing, whatever you call it" Leo says

"Great, that's one less thing to worry about" I say

"you shouldn't be worrying about anything, it puts too much stress on your bionic brain. That's what causes these glitches" says Mr. Davenport

"I'll try not to" I say

After a couple of hours I was feeling better.. and when I went to class the next day my professor said that my last session would be on Monday. Even if this week just started, it will give me more time to prepare. Even if I have pretty much prepared everything I needed.

I met up with Tilly, we hung out this whole week and as I was telling her the things I was going to tell the class, she told me something shocking. It turned out that she grew up as an atheist, and now learning that there is a God was so interesting, she said that I've convinced her and she is going to side with me on this project. It's good to have someone with you, finally. Me and her have become great friends.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! what a week! do you feel like sometimes your weeks are like that? full of emotion and too much information? I have and it is not fun :( **

**but at least Chase made a friend right? things will get better for him.. or will they? **

**see you next week! :-) **


	5. Second Chances And Concerts

**hey Fanfictioners! how's your spring break going? I finally have a break from everything! from school, babysitting, writing, friends, filming company etc.. so I finally can finish this story! Yay! :) wait a minute, oh no! my story is going to end? no! now I'm sad :( **

**thank you so much for reading this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! I hope to create a possible sequel but if not then goodbye for now! please make sure you watch "God's Not Dead" in theaters this Friday the 21st! this story was based on! And if you or anyone you know is going through the same thing our main character Chase went through, be sure to show them this story :) hope to see you soon! love you all! God Bless! :-) ****please read and review! **

**with so much love, Your Author, Apufan007**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Me: I think I might cry.**

**Bree: don't cry this isn't the end yet.**

**Me: really? it isn't?**

**Bree: People still have to read the story first, then it will be over.**

**Me: awwww... (sad face)**

**Adam: Bree, don't make the author sad. this is supposed to be a happy time! **

**Bree: how can it be happy when the story is over?**

**Adam: well there's a happy ending! the girl Tilly and Chase get married.**

**Chase: we do not! **

**Adam: hey! I'm trying to keep it light here! so stop being such a party pooper.**

**Chase: I'm not a party pooper.**

**Adam: yes you are!**

**Leo: Guys! will you stop?! just let the people read the story!**

**Adam and Chase: Fine...**

**Leo: thank you, finally.**

* * *

**Last Week On Lab Rats - God's Not Dead...**

"you shouldn't be worrying about anything, it puts too much stress on your bionic brain. That's what causes these glitches" says Mr. Davenport

"I'll try not to" I say

After a couple of hours I was feeling better.. and when I went to class the next day my professor said that my last session would be on Monday. Even if this week just started, it will give me more time to prepare. Even if I have pretty much prepared everything I needed.

I met up with Tilly, we hung out this whole week and as I was telling her the things I was going to tell the class, she told me something shocking. It turned out that she grew up as an atheist, and now learning that there is a God was so interesting, she said that I've convinced her and she is going to side with me on this project. It's good to have someone with you, finally. Me and her have become great friends.

**Continuing This Week On Lab Rats - God's Not Dead...**

"I will now turn the podium over to Mr. Davenport, who will try with his last attempt to convince the class that God is not dead. Mr. Davenport, are you ready?" asks Professor Koch, one week later..

"Y-Yes" I say

Oh I hope I don't mess up this time. Jesus please help me. I walk up to where the dry board is and set up my things. Once I finished I looked up at the class, and began my lecture. As I made points, clarifications and statements the class began to side with me. I glanced over at Tilly, she smiled and continued listening to what I was trying to relay to the class. But once again, before things got better the professor would go up to the podium and interrupt me with his true facts and statements which led us into a heated argument.

"It's the enemy of reason!" Professor Koch protests

"Reason?! Professor, you left reason a long time ago! What you are teaching here is not philosophy, it's not even atheism anymore! What you are teaching here is Anti-Atheism! It's not enough that you don't believe, you need all of us to not believe with you!" I argue raising my voice

"You don't know that! you haven't had someone abandon you!" Professor Koch argues back

"Most doctors who work in the memory department say that people become atheists because they are sick and tired of believing in something that they think abandoned them. God has not abandoned anyone, in fact he loved us so much, he sent his son to pay the ultimate price bigger than anything you can imagine. He did it for you and me, so we can live with him freely, forever. Chances are something happened to you and now you hate God, but why hate? Why can't you admit there is a God?!" I question

Professor Koch doesn't answer.. He stares at me with anger and yet with hurt.

"Why do you hate God?" I ask again

Still nothing, and I'm beginning to be impatient. For some reason, anger is building in me as Professor Koch finally says something, but instead of answering my question, he starts questioning me. As he questions my beliefs, he curses and bashes God which angers me.

"Science reports his existence, you know the truth! So why do you hate him?! It's a very simple question!" I practically yell

As I said each word I got closer and closer to the professor until I was right in his face when I said

"why do you hate God?!"

Professor Koch turns away from my eye contact and looks down.. the class room is filled with silence and awkwardness. I take a deep breathe, let it out and slowly back away from the professor. I reach my stuff and stay put. I look around the class, everyone staring at me. I look at my professor who is staring down at the podium.

"I- -.." I stutter

"I-I'm sorry, that was outline of me. I was upset and in the moment" I apologize

The Professor looks at me with tears in his eyes..

"Alright Mr. Davenport, seeing that you have successfully convinced the class that God is alive, you may stay in this class. Why don't you be the professor? You have scientifically proven the big man in sky, you take over this class" says Professor Koch

He grabs his brief case and walks out of class. Now all eyes are definitely on me, and I'm totally speechless. I glance over at Tilly, she doesn't know what to say either. Thank God our class time had ran out and it was time for everyone to leave. The students in the class, cleared out pretty fast. I cleaned up my stuff and left the classroom.

As I waited at the bus stop, Bree and Leo ran up to me..

"heard you won the argument, great job!" says Leo

"uh, thanks" I say

"maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all" Bree admits

Sitting there waiting for Mr. Davenport, I start to think of what my professor said. Did I finally get through to him? Or did I break his dignity? I should be feeling happy right now since I'm not going to fail this class, but for some reason I feel awful.

Mr. Davenport pulls up and we get in the car. Bree and Leo are telling Mr. Davenport about my success and he congratulates me, but still in the back of my mind I feel horrible..

Sitting in the lab tossing around Leo's baseball, Mr. Davenport comes in and sits with me..

"you doing alright Chase? You seemed quiet at dinner" says Mr. Davenport

"I'm okay" I say

"You sure?" Mr. Davenport asks

"No.." I admit

"so what's eating you? I thought you'd be happy that you passed your class" says Mr. Davenport

"I am, I just…" I start but I can't seem to find the right words to say how I feel.

Pretty stupid for the smartest teenager in the world.. I just can't explain what I feel, I mean have all these emotions that are so new to me, I don't know how put it into words..

"You just what? Isn't this what you wanted?" Mr. Davenport asks

"Yeah, but I didn't want to win it this way. I feel like I crushed my professor's dignity, like he's so embarrassed that a 17 year old teenager is smarter than him that he had to leave the classroom. He handed the class over to me, it's like he quit. Yeah I won, but I didn't know he would just give up so vigorously." I say

"so you feel bad that you proved a point to the whole class and crushed your professor? Chase, you spared your classmates from all thinking that there isn't a God, you proved to them that God is not dead but that he's surely alive. Now that is something that no teenager could have accomplished but you did. You persevered no matter what anyone else said or did, you kept going at it. And now you have won. Now about your professor, this is the real world, things like this happen and there's nothing we can do about it. But look at it this way, you have made history, when teenagers face the same problem, they will look to your example and do it themselves. Who knows, maybe this will change the professor's heart and he will come to Christ" Says Mr. Davenport

"I guess you're right" I say

There's really nothing more I could say at this point.. maybe Mr. Davenport is right, this is the real world and things like this are going to happen. I've made my mark in history, I should be happy.

"just think about that and I'm sure you'll feel better" says Mr. Davenport

He rubs my back and then walks away..

I think about it all week, and thank God that it's finally thanksgiving break. I'll have a 4 day weekend, to feel better and get through this.. a couple of days later I get a text from Tilly.

_"hey Chase :) wanna go 2 a concert w/ me this Saturday? – Tilly_"

I quickly text her back..

_"Hi Tilly :-D sure, what band are we seeing? – Chase"_

"_The Newsboys :-)"_

"_Cool, what time?"_

"_how's 7pm?"_

"_good. C u then"_

"_C U :-]"_

I grab my tablet and search on goggle for "Newsboys" and videos pop up about their songs. One catches my eye. "God's Not Dead" I click on the YouTube video and listen to the song..

ㇸ5my God's not dead! He's surely alive! He's living on the inside and roaring like a lion! God's not dead! He's surely alive! ㇸ6

What an awesome song! I download it on my tablet, and play it.. it encourages me and helps me feel better, every time I think about what happened.

Saturday finally came, it was time to go to the concert..

"bye guys" I said as I passed the living room

"where ya going Chase?" Adam asked

"to a concert" I answer

"with Tilly?" Adam asks again

"Yeah, so?" I ask

"Nothing" Leo and Adam say

"aww.. are you guys dating? Finally someone likes nerdy Chase" Bree teases

"no we're dating, we're just friends. I'm not that nerdy" I say

"yeah you are, you think homework is fun" Leo says

"Cause it is" I reply

"no it isn't. I maybe dumb but I know what homework is and it stinks" Adam says

I roll my eyes..

"bye" I say

"Later Chase" they say

I close the door behind me and walk into Tilly's car..

"Hi Chase" Tilly says excitedly

"hey Tilly" I greet as I got into the car

As we were driving, I glance over at Tilly. She looks so pretty in her red with black strings dangling from her blouse and black pants.. she looks over at me and smiles.

"are you excited about the concert?" she asks

"Yeah, how about you?" I ask

"I'm super excited. I've been waiting for this concert since your lecture at school" She answers

"we're here" says Mrs. Carlson

Tilly and I grab our stuff and climb out of the car..

"Thanks for the ride mom" Tilly says

"have a great time" says Mrs. Carlson

We walk into the huge concert hall, pay the admission and find seats… we found seats 5 rows from the top and 5 rows from the bottom, the concert has now begun.. As the Newsboys appear on stage and start singing songs, fireworks blowout from behind them causing me to wince in pain, my ears are very sensitive, the pounding of the drums, the loud cheering of the crowd and the blasting of the fireworks was too much for my ears.

Before I got to the point of complete pain, I whisper to Tilly telling her I will be outside. She complies and let's me leave. As I walked down the stairs to the door, I notice someone familiar. I get a closer look at who it is. Professor Koch? At a Christian concert? No it can't be him, why would he show up after what happened in class? I get closer and closer and see that it really is Professor Koch, he notices me and gives a shy smile. I smile back and wave at him, he waves back and walks up the stairs to where his seat is. I walk and push the door open. I sit outside and wait for Tilly.

When it was over, Tilly came out and sat with me.

"You okay?" Tilly asks

"Yeah, I'm fine" I answer

"I saw you waving at someone, who was it?" Tilly asks curiously

"Our Professor, he was sitting near the front" I answer

"that's amazing, maybe he had a change of heart" Tilly says

"Yeah, maybe he did" I say

After a while, Tilly's mom picked us up. We drove through in and out burgers and then home..

"Goodnight Mr. Davenport" Tilly says jokingly

I catch onto what she's doing and joke with her..

"G-night Ms. Carlson" I say as I got out of the car..

I walked in the house and everything was completely quiet. Everyone must be in bed. I walk down to the lab, put my stuff down and got into my capsule. It has been an awesome night.

If teens find themselves challenged by a professor or anyone to do something they know would go against what they believe in, then of course stand up, be brave and even if there's no one siding with you at first, don't give up. I believe I have made a mark in history, I never gave up. Even when my own siblings didn't think it would work, I never lost faith. I kept at it and now my classmates know that there truly is a God, and he cares about us so much.. I hope in the future when a teenager or an adult for that matter, is challenged to prove something, that they will use my example. Because God's Not Dead, he's surely alive. And even if we can't see him, he's there. Waiting for us to make the first move.

**_ THE END…_**

* * *

**And that is it! Wow! what an ending! the professor got saved in the end! YAY! Chase passed the big challenge that was set in front of him! what a trooper! thanks so much for reading! byeeeeeeeee :-)**


End file.
